Calne Ca
Calne Ca (骸音シーエ) is a FANLOID derivative character. She is acknowledged by Crypton Future Media, Inc., the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for VOCALOID2, for commercial use. History Introduced March 15, 2009 and created by the 3D animator Deino. Her right hand is in the shape of a scythe, and is practical for large sweeping motions. However, her limbs can be freely changed so when she wants to do detailed work, it can be exchanged for a normal arm.deviantART: Machine Muzik She has appeared in the Project Diva games in some of the backgrounds and skins.deviantART: SEGA: Item skin During the Sapporo 2011 event, a projection of Calne Ca, much like the holographic projections used in Vocaloid concerts, was seen "dancing" while the artist Doppel was painting the Miku mural in the background.PIAPRO: 2011 Doppel Concept Despite her scary features, Calne Ca is assumed to be friendly to her robotic "friends" or colleagues. No one can be so sure because she is mostly in music videos. Etymology Her name comes from kara (骸) and ne (音), as well as CA (シーエ), the chemical symbol of calcium. This is due to Calne Ca being a mechanized skeleton with a skin or casing shaped like Miku. Aliases *Karune Ca (Karune Karu) *Karune Shiie *Karune Calcium (Ca calcium) *Calcium *Calcium Girl Appearance Vocaloid Wiki Calne Ca basically is just a sort of casing in the shape of Miku for CalciumdeviantART: Machine Muzik, a Deino's original character, who is sort of a cyborg girldeviantART: Calcium, (well at least in appearance, because, in essence, she is a mechanized skeleton; according to Deino, however, it is up to the viewer to decide how they want to see her, either as a mechanized skeleton, or Miku deformed). Her first apparition was in the lyric-less music video Machine Muzik and since then appeared in several PVs. The small creatures that are frequently seen in videos accompanying Calne Ca are a walking skull called Chibi Cal-san (ちびカルさん), now officially known as Rubidium, it is the same kind of machine as Calcium, and doesn't have a mechanical body, though has been modeled by Deino to have a human figure in some of his images. Sometimes Calne will place a skin over the skull.deviantART: Chibi-Cal The long-tailed character is called Magnesium (Mg) (人型Mg), he also has a humanoid form.deviantART: MagnesiumdeviantART: Megnesium 02 Danbooru Wiki She has one red mechanical eye on the left and a light blue one on the right, her hair is dark green and both of her legs are twisted metal. Her right arm is made of the same twisted metal, her left is elongated bone starting just below the shoulder. And, most notably, metal finger-like protrusions sit under her face in place of a bottom jaw. The amount of mechanical parts may vary depending on the illustration. In some images, she is completely humanoid. Her true form is a mechanical skeleton called "Ca (calcium)." A variation of her with more insectoid features appears in the video Saikin Osen -Bacterial Contamination-. She often replaces Hatsune Miku and appears in Vocaloid videos, but should not be confused for a Vocaloid character.Danbooru: Calne Ca (Version 4) 05/19/2012 10:31 - NSFW Relations * Hatsune Miku, character base and voice Gallery Image Calne Ca byMaeda koutarou.jpg |Calne Ca by Maeda Koutarou Image Calne Ca byMaeda koutarou-2yo.jpg|Calne Ca by Maeda Koutarou Image Calne Ca byMaeda koutarou-caloid.jpg|Calne Ca by Maeda Koutarou, done in KEI-style Additional info Appearances * Video Games ** Project Diva (PD) - Although Calne Ca isn't an available character in the PSP game, Hatsune Miku ~Project Diva~ nor in its sequels, she appears in some of the skins and backgrounds available for choice. Trivia * The producer of Calne Ca has yet to reveal the voice configuration or techniques used. * She is mistakenly referred to as 'Karune CL' or 'Ca Calne' by fans. * A MMD model of Calne Ca was created by her creator, Deino. Deino also released a texture file for the model, allowing the model to look more like his cell-shade images. See the Calne Ca (Deino) page for details. * She will be referred to as being both an Original and Derivative on the Fanloid Wiki. Her original intent was a creature that sometimes wears a skin that resembles Miku. References External links *シーエ本詳細ページ (content caution) *deviantART: Deino3330 *Pixiv: Deino *NicoPedia: 骸音シーエとは (カルネシーエとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 *PixPedia: 骸音シーエ - ピクシブ百科事典 Category:Deino characters Category:Female Category:Original Category:Derivative Category:Hatsune Miku derivatives Category:Hatsune Miku voicebank usage Category:Voiced